youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Sark
Scott Matthew Robison, better known online as Mr. Sark or simply Sark, is a gameplay commentator, comedian, journalist and TV Host from California. He started his professional career working on the popular gaming review show X-Play which ran on the G4TV network. After quitting his job at X-Play, Sark began working as host and Managing Producerhttps://youtu.be/fAT5MjwCAgI?t=86 listed as Managing Producer on Machinima's new channel, Machinima Respawn. He was later joined by co-hosts, Hutch ("Shaun Hutchinson") and SeaNanners ("Adam Montoya"). The Early Years Sark is believed to have been born in 1976https://youtu.be/XgJyYyDigIU?t=3899 'I was born in 1976' into a Mormon family. Sark was raised Christian from an early age, noting that he partook in a 'Mormon Mission' during his youth and that one year he received a bible from his parents for Christmashttps://youtu.be/XgJyYyDigIU?t=4071. Sark described himself as being a 'nerd' in high school, an assertion he has supported on several occasions with various anecdotes, once stating "I was peeing the bed until I was well into my seventeenth year of life, I would say." However, Sark is known to casually lie with a straight face in order to amuse himself (see below), so anything Sark says about his personal history must be taken with a grain of salthttps://youtu.be/XgJyYyDigIU?t=5428 peeing the bed. An avid reader to this day, Sark has long been a voracious fan of fantasy literature, mentioning how he once read J.R.R. Tolkien's 'The Hobbit' twelve times in fifth grade. Perhaps conversely, his interests growing up also included partying and rave subculture. Pre-G4 and Machinima Much of Mr. Sark's origins remain conjectural, as he enjoys making things up to amuse himself and make his friends and fans laugh, and as such has offered several different, often contradictory stories of his life prior to gaming. For example, despite having only been born in 1976, Sark has made numerous references to his alleged actions in the Vietnam War, which ended in 1975. On a related note, Sark once stated on his own channel that he was in fact born 'several centuries' ago.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ej0K8Wv260 12.20 minutes through After the release of the film Fight Club in 1999, Sark and his roommate purportedly hosted their own fight club in their house for several months, sustaining serious injuries in the process. Sark recalled how on one occasion he 'got kicked so hard in the face by a professional kickboxer' that 'bubbles blew out of his tear ducts' if he laughed too much.https://youtu.be/O9OiJFh9nLw?t=424 Sark's fight club Machinima Respawn Sark first appeared as the host of Respawn on 18 December 2009, originally styled as the 'Premier online destination for gameplay videos'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YKWdt_u83nY&list=ELpTYN5kw-4eA Sark's debut. Originally intended as the sole host, shouting-out other gamers on the channel, the model was altered slightly when Sark was joined by fellow co-hosts, Hutch and later, SeaNanners at the beginning of 2010. During his time at Machinima, Hutch and SeaNanners came to regard Sark as their de facto 'mentor', Hutch later recalling in a vlog that Sark acted like an 'older brother'https://youtu.be/3WeKBCO6UyY?t=104 comments on sark to him. As a result, Sark came to be affectionately nicknamed 'Papa Sark' among the Machinima staff. Despite holding a relatively senior position (Managing Producer) and being considered Hutch and SeaNanners' 'boss', Sark was known to joke around and take part in hijinks around the office, creating a fun atmosphere that became a staple of Respawn videos. Over the years Sark, along with his co-hosts, was sent to many different gaming conventions, often abroad, to provide coverage of new and upcoming games. These included E3, PAX, GamesCom and QuakeCon. SeaNanners and Hutch both left Machinima in early 2012, stating stress and in particular, a desire to focus on their personal channels as reasons for their departure. Consequently, fellow Gamer and YouTuber, APL Fisher was brought on board to fill the role of co-host, helping to develop new and existing shows such as Respawn Inbox and Radio Respawn. Sark and APL found immediate chemistry on screen, sharing comedic tastes and interests outside of the office, such as EDM. This newfound rapport between the two and their on-screen antics soon became a mainstay of the channel's output from then on. Over time, Respawn Inbox quickly evolved from its modest format as a show where the Respawn Crew would offer simple gaming news and advice to becoming, as Sark described, 'an improv show where people would send us in preposterous questions'https://youtu.be/0ej0K8Wv260?t=362 Inbox. Following the general trend of gaming videos on YouTube, Respawn's focus shifted away from gameplay and more toward the content creators' personality. Shows like Radio Respawn, Respawn Inbox, and Lunch in Progress all capitalized on this, featuring more 'vlog-type' videos and introduced new personalities such as Boruff, Mondo and Swing, who usually worked behind the camera. Sark decided to leave Machinima in April 2013, stating that his decision to leave the company was not one made lightly but he felt it was time to move on. Sark still continued to work on Respawn Inbox as a freelance host alongside APL until June 2013, when the series was canceled due to falling view counts. Since its cancellation the show has gained a strong cult following on YouTube, with fans requesting the show's return. The Respawn Persona Well known for his use of satire, Sark developed a number of colourful and often perverse alter-egos, throughout his time on Respawn. In particular, Sark professed himself to be a Vietnam Veteran, often suffering from PTSD-induced 'Vietnam Flashbacks'. Co-star, HollywoodAngels1983 suffered from a related condition. Sark later revealed his desire to become a 'creature of pure energy' and to no longer be constrained to the limitations of his transitory human form, describing it as 'a waste of time'. Post- Machinima Sark now streams on Twitch (themrsark) and uploads gaming commentary to his personal channel on YouTube (TheMrSark), usually alongside fellow ex-hosts from Respawn including the likes of Hutch, Nanners, Tebjz and APL. Sark appeared in episodes 6 and 8 of APL Fisher's 'YouTube Game' Series. Some of the more prevalent games featured on Sark's channel include Grand Theft Auto, Prop Hunt, The Hidden, CS:GO, Verdun and the Sniper Elite series. Among his fan base, Sark is renowned for his meticulous and highly stylised editing which he often uses to enhance narrativity and provide extra on-screen insights. Personal life Sark currently lives in Los Angeles with his family. He and his wife met in college, and were married at some point in 2012 or 2013. Their first child and son, Atlas McClane Robison was born in mid 2014. Sark also has two cats (named Miles Davis and Charlie Bird) and enjoys reading fiction novels and watching movies in his spare time.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ej0K8Wv260 Q+A w/ Sark On February 5th 2016, Sark announced that he and his wife would be expecting their second child, a baby girl, in the summer. Their daughter, Aurora Ember, was born during the second week of June 2016, as stated on Sark's Instagram page. Trivia * The name "Mr. Sark" is a reference to the character "Sark" from the 1982 film, Tron. The "Mr." was added when the name "Sark" was taken on Xbox Live. * Sark's favorite film is Predator (1987). * Sark is right-handed. * Sark has arachnophobia, as evidenced by his deep fear for the tarantula in glass he and APL once unboxed. * Sark used to frequent a homosexual club because "they had good techno-music." * Sark was once beaten up by a man dressed similarly to Sagat from Street Fighter in a neighbourhood 'fight club' started by his friend, as refrenced in episode #39 of the Official Podcast. * Despite his Christian background he seems far from religious and often mocks his own and other religions. * Sark often ridicules cultures, ethnicity and background, as evidenced by a girl with the last name of Hussain, whose questions didn't even get answered because Sark had one of his flashbacks concerning her last name. Sark pretends to be an extreme racist every now and then, but is good friends with Hollywood, who shares some of his Vietnam-vet-like flashbacks, as seen when they were playing the Hanoi Black Ops 1 map. * Sark is known to his fans as Papa Sark, and his age is often made fun of by other members of Respawn. * Sark dislikes fat people, and is afraid of Jamaicans because "they are scary". * The Sniper Elite zombie version that he and some other Respawn members often play has become a bit of a joke, because there are often multiple months between episodes and everyone keeps losing track of what they were doing before. * Sark often jokes about his superiority, mainly because of his skin color and the fact that he's taller than most other Respawn members. He once mockingly said "I'd punch /through/ you" when asked who'd win in a fight between him and APL. * Sark hates hobos and said that he'd make a game called "Hobo Stomper" when asked what kind of game they'd design if they could. * Sark's also known to make jokes about pedophilia, as in having a lot of pics when asked where the pics were from when he, Seananners and Hutch were kids. He responded with "If you just wanted kid-pics I have hard-drives full of those." References Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:One Million Subscribers